


A Little Slice of Paradise

by a_poetic_galaxy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, No beta we kayak like Tim, except we don't because he lived, soft, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_poetic_galaxy/pseuds/a_poetic_galaxy
Summary: Tim and Sasha prepare for the holidays, fluff ensues and some jokes from Tim.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Little Slice of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irlmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmoon/gifts).



“ _Tim_!” Sasha whispered with a laugh, setting another neatly wrapped gift to the side so that it could be put under the tree.

“What? I think I look dashing!” He proclaimed with a grin, taking another bite of one of the cookies that their daughter had left out, still wearing an oversized sparkly tie and a hat made out of wrapping paper.

Sasha rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him before starting to wrap another gift with Tim doing the same.

There’s a pause before anyone speaks again, a calm quiet settling over the small living room as they keep wrapping some of the presents that are still left. Three (3) stockings are hung up on the mantelpiece, already filled and ready for tomorrow morning.

Tim stands, taking some of the wrapped gifts and setting them under the tree before he goes over to the record player that they keep set up in the bookcase and puts something on. It’s slow, quiet, and jazzy, and he offers Sasha a hand to help her up from the couch.

“Really?” she says with an embarrassed laugh, “it’s getting too late to be cheesy.”

“Never stopped me before, Sash,” he replies, fondness in his expression as he pulls her close, careful to mind both the coffee table and the baby bump.

Sasha rolls her eyes, though the smile on her face gives away her amusement as she wraps her arms around Tim’s neck, swaying gently to the music with him. “You're such a sap, Timothy Stoker."

"But I'm _your_ sap, Sasha James.”

\------

By the time all of it is done, the clock reads 2 am, and it’s only that late because of the impromptu dancing. Sasha finishes off the last cookie on the plate while Tim sets the presents under the tree in front of the living room window.

The glow from the tree lights the path up the stairs and Tim stops along the way to poke his head into Dani’s room to check on her. She’s sleeping soundly, dark brown curls a mess but he smiles fondly at the sight before he pulls the door closed again and joins Sasha in their room.

He walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around Sasha’s waist and pressing a light kiss to her cheek and she laughs softly, turning around in his arms to kiss Tim’s cheek in return. 

\----

They’re woken up early the next morning by Dani coming into their room and climbing into the bed, eyes bright with excitement. Tim groans dramatically, though there’s laughter in his eyes as he sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed, Dani giggling when he picks her up.

Sasha joins them downstairs after a few minutes, pressing a kiss to Tim’s cheek as he stands cooking at the stove before she grabs a coffee and takes a seat at the table next to Dani.

Breakfast goes by in the blink of an eye and before either of them knows it, the living room quickly becomes a mess of wrapping paper. Dani is wide-eyed as she opens her presents, most of them being for her, and Tim can’t help the fondness that he feels.

He and Sasha have been through a lot, but somehow they’ve still got this little piece of paradise and he knows that they’ll be okay. As long as they’ve got each other.

Jon, Martin, Melanie, Georgie, and some other work friends will be coming over for dinner later but that's the last thing on Tim's mind as he leans over to give Sasha a kiss, both of them grinning when they pull apart and Tim lets out a content sigh when Sasha cuddles into his side.

' _Yeah_ , paradise..'


End file.
